FOREVER
by L2Alois
Summary: Yang kutakuti bukanlah kegelapan, tapi hilangnya cahaya yang selama ini selalu melingkupiku. Karena itu pula aku akan selalu mengikutimu Bruder...Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menghilang dari dunia ini, karena kau adalah cahayaku.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: FOREVER**

**Warning: AU, Shounen-ai, sedikit OOC (atau banyak?), plot yang ancur-ancuran karena ditulis dengan mood ancur juga, dsb.**

**Disclaimer: Kalo saya yang punya, udah pasti saya buat semua karakter pada incestan satu sama lain, sayangnya Hetalia bukan punya saya, tapi punya Hidekazu Himaruya-sensei, jadi hancur sudah rencana sempurna saya, untuk saat ini saya hanya bisa membayangkan dan menulis fanficnya.**

**Rated: T **

**Genre: Fantasy, Romance**

* * *

><p>Aku tidak akan pernah mundur, apapun akan aku lakukan untuknya, apapun! Aku bukannya tidak takut, aku sangat ketakutan sampai tubuhku tidak berhenti gemetaran.<p>

Tapi apapun akan kulakukan untuk melihatnya tersenyum, walaupun itu berarti aku akan hancur, walaupun tahu aku akan mati. Aku akan menerima apapun karena ini adalah akibat dari perbuatanku sendiri, akibat perbuatanku yang merebut senyuman, kebahagiaan, dan nyawa orang lain untuk kebahagiaannya.

Aku sudah bersumpah tidak akan pernah ragu karena keraguan merupakan suatu kelemahan yang bisa menyebabkan aku kehilangannya, orang yang paling berharga bagiku. Aku hanya ingin melihatmu tersenyum, tertawa...

Selamanya...

* * *

><p><strong>Part 1: Release<strong>

Jerman, 4 Januari tahun 1934, Brandenburg.

"DASAR ANAK SETAN!, APA YANG SUDAH KAU LAKUKAN HAH?, APA MAKSUDMU MENGATAI ANAK ITU SAMPAI DIA MENGADU KE PETUGAS BOCAH SIALAN!" Pria itu mencambuk tubuh anak yang meringkuk dibawah kakinya, meneriakinya dengan kata-kata yang tidak pantas diperdengarkan pada anak seumur itu.

Yang diajak bicara hanya membisu, bocah yang berambut putih dan bermata merah itu hanya memandang dua orang yang baru menghajarnya habis-habisan, orang tua, begitu mereka menyebut diri mereka. Dia tidak menangis, bahkan tidak mengubah ekspresi wajahnya, hanya menatap orang tuanya dengan tajam.

"JANGAN MEMANDANGKU SEPERTI ITU BOCAH SETAN! KAU BENAR-BENAR IBLIS, SAMPAI KAPAN MAU MEMBUAT KAMI KEREPOTAN KARENA ULAHMU!" Sekarang pria itu mulai menendang wajah anaknya sendiri sampai bocah itu terpelanting ke anak tangga yang dingin, tubuh anak itu, Gilbert, berlumuran darah karena cambukan dan tendangan ayahnya, tapi masih tidak ada setetespun air mata yang mengalir dari matanya.

Perempuan yang sedari tadi diam mulai meracau,"Hentikan..., Hentikan menatap kami seperti itu, ibis akan mengutuk kita.. pasti iblis akan mengutuk kita...!", orang yang disebut sebagai ibu itu berteriak histeris menunjuk ke arah Gilbert yang sekarang hampir tidak sadar karena kesakitan.

Pria itu mendengus kesal menatap istrinya, "Itu juga SALAHMU, _bitch_, kalau saja kau tidak melahirkannya pasti tidak akan seperti ini jadinya, berani-beraninya kau melahirkan anak dari pria tidak jelas itu dan membiarkanku merawatNYA".

"..."

Gilbert mulai menutup matanya perlahan, sebenarnya dia juga ingin menutup telinganya, berusaha tidak mendengar apapun yang dikatakan oleh orang tuanya, tetapi tangannya tidak bisa ia gerakkan karena mati rasa. Orang tua huh, tidak, mereka tidak pernah mengakuinya sebagai anak, jadi sebenarnya mereka juga bukan orang tuanya. Ya, yang dikatakan pria itu memang benar, dia bukan anak kandung pria itu, ibunya berselingkuh dengan pria lain, seorang Yahudi yang saat ini begitu dibenci oleh sangpemimpin, keberadaan pria itu sekarang tidak diketahui, tapi semua orang bisa menebak kalau dia menjadi korban _Holocaust_*. Tapi bukan hanya itu yang menyebabkan mereka begitu membenci sampai menyiksanya, itu karena Gilbert adalah seorang albino, kaum yang dipercaya sebagai keturunan iblis.

"Bruder!"

"..."

"Bruder, bangunlah!"

Gelap, ruangan itu begitu gelap, Gilbert membuka matanya perlahan, ia masih terbaring di lantai yang dingin. Pelan-pelan, remaja 15 tahun itu mencoba untuk berdiri, memfokuskan mata kepada suara yang memanggilnya tadi, dia melihat sepasang mata biru besar menatapnya dengan khawatir, kaki dan tangannnya sudah terasa lebih baik sekarang, dia mengusap kepala dengan tangannya, merasakan ada perban yang menutupi lukanya.

"West, sedang apa kau disini?" Gilbert menatap adik yang lebih muda lima tahun darinya itu dengan khawatir, kalau orang tuanya menyadari Ludwig ada disini, bisa-bisa bocah itu ikut dipukuli juga, mereka tidak pernah mengizinkan Ludwig mendekati Gilbert, apalagi membantunya. Berbeda dengan Gilbert, Ludwig adalah anak yang disukai semua orang, rambut pirang dan mata biru khas orang Jerman itu membuatnya tampak seperti malaikat kecil, belum lagi sikapnya yang baik dan lembut. Meskipun begitu, Gilbert menyayangi Ludwig, adik beda ayah itu yang membuatnya bertahan selama ini, hanya dia yang bisa menerima Gilbert apa adanya, tidak peduli pada penampilannya yang berbeda dan mulut kasarnya.

"...af.." Anak itu menggumamkan sesuatu.

"Apa?"

"..Maafkan aku bruder, gara-gara aku bruder jadi begini"

Gilbert hanya membatu di tempatnya, anak ini rupanya masih merasa bersalah karena dia yang menyebabkan Gilbert menghajar bocah yang mengganggunya. "Tidak usah kau pikirkan West, aku terlalu Awesome untuk mati sekarang, tapi kenapa kau bisa bertengkar dengannya? Biasanya kau diam saja kalau ada yang mengganggumu."

Ludwig terdiam, tidak tau harus berkata apa, tapi tatapan Gilbert membuatnya mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya, "Di-dia mengatai bruder, ka-katanya bruder anak.." bocah pirang itu tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya, tapi Gilbert mengerti, dia memang sering mendapatkan perkataan macam itu, jadi dia biasanya hanya diam menanggapi. Seperti biasanya, Ludwig yang marah jika ada yang menghinanya, Ludwig yang menangis kalau dia yang terluka, karena itu dia bisa bertahan, selama ada Ludwig maka dia akan menghadapi apapun, apapun akan dilakukannya sampai adiknya mendapat kebahagiaan, sampai adiknya tidak lagi membutuhkannya.

* * *

><p>10 Februari 1934<p>

Rumah mereka terbakar, dibakar tepatnya, oleh tentara Nazi karena ayah mereka diketahui berhubungan dengan kaum gypsi, kaum yang dianggap menjual informasi kepada negara lain. Orang yang mereka panggil ayah dan ibu sudah tidak ada, tewas terbakar hingga hanya tersisa abunya. Sekarang tinggal mereka berdua, hanya mereka berdua, mereka hanya punya satu sama lain.

Gilbert yang masih berusia sangat muda itu terpaksa harus berpikir keras untuk kehidupan mereka selanjutnya. Mereka berdua sudah tidak punya tempat di kota ini lagi, para penduduk menganggap Gilbert anak setan pembawa sial karena kebakaran itu, jadi Gilbert memutuskan untuk pergi keluar dari kota.

Malam itu salju turun deras sekali, Gilbert yang menggandeng Ludwig hanya bisa berjalan tanpa arah tujuan, tidak tahu harus kemana. Untuk yang keberapa kalinya ia mengutuki dirinya sendiri, mengapa dia harus lahir sebagai anak haram? Mengapa ia dilahirkan sebagai albino? Tidak ada orang yang menerima seorang albino untuk bekerja, mereka dianggap pembawa bencana. Untuk yang keberapa ratus kali dia berpikir untuk mati, tapi sekarang di tangan kanannya, dia menggenggam tangan kecil itu, dia tidak hanya bertanggung jawab untuk hidupnya sendiri, nyawa adik satu-satunya juga ada di tangannya.

Sementara itu, Ludwig berusaha menutupi tubuhnya yang kedinginan, tidak mau kalau Gilbert sampai tahu kalau dia menggigil. Selama ini dia hanya punya Gilbert, bukan salah mereka berdua sebenarnya kalau memiliki orang tua yang menelantarkan mereka. Ludwig tidak ingin membuat kakaknya bertambah khawatir. Tapi Gilbert sepertinya menyadari hal itu, karenanya dia menggendong Ludwig, memeluknya, hingga mereka berdua bisa berbagi kehangatan. Tapi tampaknya hal itu percuma karena sekarang matanya terasa begitu berat, kelaparan dan kedinginan membuat tubuhnya tidak kuat menahan beban. Ia terjatuh, perlahan-lahan menutup mata, dengan Ludwig yang masih dipelukannya.

'Siapa saja tolong, tolong kami, tidak peduli malaikat atau iblis sekalipun, tolong...' Hanya hal itu yang berkecambuk dalam pikiran remaja berambut putih itu, 'paling tidak selamatkan Ludwig saja, tidak sepertiku, dia anak yang baik, karena itu, siapa saja tolong selamatkan anak ini...'

Dan itu menjadi hal terakhir yang dipikirkannya sebelum pikirannya kosong dan dia jatuh tidak sadarkan diri...

Francis Bonnefoy berjalan keluar dari sebuah bar dengan perasaan kesal, bagaimana tidak? Seorang anak buahnya meninju pelanggan sehingga dia harus membayar ganti rugi. Lihat saja, begitu sampai perkampungan nanti, anak buahnya itu akan menerima hukuman _spesial_ darinya.

Cukup puas dengan pemikirannya, Francis berjalan sambil tersenyum-senyum mencurigakan, ketika melewati jalan setapak, mendadak ia menghentikan langkahnya. Pemuda itu menangkap bayangan sesuatu di atas tumpukan salju, ragu-ragu, dia mendekati bayangan itu. Matanya terbelalak menangkap bayangan dua orang anak yang tidak sadarkan diri, hampir setengah dari tubuh mereka tertimbun salju. Anak yang lebih tua, kulitnya hampir sama putihnya dengan salju, terbaring lemah sambil memeluk anak lain yang kelihatan beberapa tahun lebih muda.

Tidak bisa mempercayai kesialannya hari itu, Francis hanya bisa terpaku di tempat. Pikirannya menyuruh dia agar segera pergi, menjauhi semua masalah, tapi tangannya secara spontan menarik tubuh dua anak itu, membersihkan salju yang menutupi tubuh mereka. Pria berambut pirang itu sebenarnya juga bingung kenapa mau-maunya dia melakukan hal ini.

* * *

><p>7 tahun kemudian, 11 Januari 1941, Berlin<p>

Pemuda 17 tahun berambut pirang pendek itu menatap ke arah pintu penampungan dengan cemas, jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul enam pagi, tetapi orang yang ditunggunya belum kembali juga. Hampir saja dia nekat mencari orang itu, Francis, untuk melabraknya kalau saja seorang gadis berambut pirang pendek itu tidak menahan lengannya, "Mau kemana pagi-pagi begini kak Ludwig?"

"Lily" Ludwig menghentikan langkahnya dan berputar ke arah gadis itu, "Aku mau mencari Bruder, tidak biasanya dia belum pulang jam segini, kau sendiri sedang apa?, kenapa berkeliaraan sendirian di sini? Mana Vash?"

"Tidak tahu, karena itu aku mau mencarinya, mungkin kakak masih di tempat kak Francis?, aku baru mau kesana", jawabnya polos. Ludwig hanya memperhatikan tingkah gadis itu lalu menariknya bersamanya, "Ikut aku saja, berjalan sendirian di tempat seperti ini tidak aman untuk seorang gadis sepertimu", Lily hanya mengangguk kecil, wajahnya memerah melihat Ludwig menggandeng tangannya.

Walau masih pagi, tempat yang didatangi Ludwig itu dipenuhi orang hingga tidak ada tempat untuk melangkah. Sebagian besar orang di sana, laki-laki dan perempuan, sedang mabuk berat, sebagian besar lagi tidak sadarkan diri dan bergeletakan di lantai dan sofa, entah karena minuman keras atau narkoba. Ludwig berjalan terus ke arah yang sudah terbiasa dilaluinya, ruang kerja Francis, si pemilik bar dan tempat prostitusi ini. Dia mendobrak pintu dengan kasar, menjumpai lima orang di ruangan itu, dua orang di dekat pintu dikenalnya sebagai Vash Zwingli, kakak Lily, dan seorang lagi Elizaveta Hedervary, seorang penyanyi di bar milik Francis. Ludwig memandang ke arah kanan, di belakang mereka berdua dia melihat Francis dan Antonio Carriedo, seorang bartender di bar yang sama dengan Elizaveta, mereka berdua sedang membungkuk ke arah sofa, di mana seseorang tengah berbaring.

Ludwig tersentak ketika memandang orang yang berbaring di sofa, Gilbert, pakaiannya sudah tidak berbentuk lagi dan tubuhnya dipenuhi luka lebam dan sayatan. Pemuda itu bergegas mendekati kakaknya, "Ada apa dengan Bruder?" tanyanya pada Francis dan Antonio yang masih sibuk mengobati luka di tubuh Gilbert. Francis mendongak ke arahnya, "Sepertinya dia mendapat pelanggan yang cukup kasar, tadi Vash yang menemukannya terbaring dalam keadaan penuh luka begini di depan kamar wisma."

"Jangan melebih-lebihkan begitu Francis, ini tidak ada apa-apanya buatku yang Awesome ini, auw, jangan keras-keras Antonio" Gilbert hanya bisa meringis kesakitan ketika Antonio membersihkan lukanya. Menyadari kehadiran Ludwig, Gilbert hanya menyerigai pelan, "Yo West, sedang apa di sini?". Ludwig hanya menghela nafas, kakaknya itu selalu saja berpura-pura tegar dihadapannya. "Aku mencarimu, sudah satu jam lebih sejak jam kerja, tapi kau belum pulang".

"Ha..ha.., baru telat satu jam kau sudah kebingungan begitu, walau badanmu sudah lebih tinggi dariku, ternyata kau tetap West kecil yang manis ya~.."

Ludwig hanya berdiri di tempat dengan wajah memerah malu, kenapa Gilbert selalu menganggapnya anak kecil? Memang benar Gilbert yang merawatnya sejak kecil, tapi sedikit demi sedikit dia juga sudah semakin dewasa. Saat ini yang diinginkan Ludwig hanya menjaga Gilbert, membawanya keluar dari tempat ini, supaya dia tidak lagi bekerja seperti ini. Sudah tujuh tahun Gilbert bekerja sebagai _Hustler_** ditempat Francis karena tidak ada lagi pekerjaan yang bisa menerima orang-orang sepertinya, bahkan tidak jarang Gilbert mengalami luka-luka seperti itu karena penampilannya. Bagaimanapun kaum Albino dianggap sebagai strata terendah dalam kehidupan sosial di negara ini.

Semua yang dilakukan Gilbert hanya untuknya, Ludwig tahu benar tentang hal itu, karenanya dia berusaha keras untuk membebaskan Gilbert, orang yang paling berharga baginya, yang paling dia cintai.

Satu jam kemudian mereka tiba di rumah penampungan, setelah Roderich, kekasih Elizaveta yang seorang dokter di pasukan pertahanan mengobati luka-luka Gilbert. Tadi Elizaveta memanggilnya karena tidak yakin dengan cara pengobatan Antonio. Elizaveta adalah wanita baik-baik, walaupun dia sering bertengkar dengan Gilbert, hanya saja keluarganya bangkrut dan dia terpaksa bekerja di tempat Francis karena tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi. Gadis itu beruntung karena bertemu dengan Roderich, pria baik yang sangat mencintainya. Hanya saja karena pandangan masyarakat di sekitar Roderich, Elizaveta menolak untuk menikah dengannya. Di zaman ini, tidak ada yang namanya toleransi untuk keanehan-keanehan macam itu. Masyarakat sangat paranoid dan menentang apapun yang menyebabkan bencana untuk mereka.

Dengan hati-hati Ludwig membaringkan Gibert di tempat tidurnya, tempat tidur mereka tepatnya, rumah yang mereka tempati merupakan semacam penampungan untuk para pekerja di tempat Francis, baik itu pekerja di bar miliknya atau yang bekerja di jalur belakang seperti Gilbert. Rumah itu tidak cukup besar untuk mereka semua, jadi satu keluarga hanya menempati ruangan dengan satu kamar tidur, satu kamar mandi, dan dapur yang sangat sempit. Tapi hanya itupun sudah cukup untuk mereka berdua, mereka tidak punya cukup biaya untuk pindah ke tempat lain. Ludwig sendiri hanya bekerja sebagai buruh di sebuah toko roti milik Yao, bersama dengan teman-temannya Feliciano, Kiku, dan Lovino. Lily juga bekerja di tempat itu, hanya saja gadis itu bekerja sebagai pelayan, upahnya hampir sama seperti mereka, tapi pekerjaan yang dilakukan tidak terlalu berat.

Kehidupan di Berlin saat ini sangat sulit untuk mereka semua, harus melakukan sesuatu secara tersembunyi kalau tidak mau tertangkap petugas, karenanya Francis hanya bisa memberikan rumah kumuh di pinggiran kota seperti ini. Setelah membersihkan diri, Ludwig ikut membaringkan diri di samping kakaknya yang sudah tertidur. Jam kerjanya mulai dua jam lagi, jadi dia ingin menggunakan waktunya untuk tidur sebentar. Dengan berbagai macam pikiran, akhirnya dia jatuh tertidur dengan memeluk Gilbert.

* * *

><p>13 Januari 1936<p>

Terjadi baku tembak di seluruh perkampungan. Pemimpin Jerman menginginkan pembersihan kota, di seluruh penjuru perkampungan itu, terdengar teriakan-teriakan ketakutan. Para petugas menembaki semua orang yang mereka temui, tidak peduli pria atau wanita, dewasa atau anak-anak, permohonan ampun sama sekali tidak mereka pedulikan.

Di toko Roti milik Yao, Ludwig yang baru saja mendapatkan informasi tentang perkampungan buru-buru pergi dari tempat itu. Toko itu memang agak jauh dari perkampungan, tapi pemuda pirang itu berlari secepat mungkin karena satu hal, Gilbert masih ada di sana, di rumah itu. Sampai di perkampungan, pemandangan yang dia lihat membuatnya lemas.

Mayat-mayat tergeletak di tanah, darah dimana-mana, tidak ada makhluk hidup di sana.

'TIDAK' pikirnya, Ludwig memaksakan diri untuk melangkah, menuju ke tempat kakaknya, 'Gilbert harus selamat, dia tidak boleh mati, TIDAK BOLEH'.

Seketika langkahnya terhenti, rumah itu terbakar. Warna merah itu ada di segala penjuru rumah, sama persis seperti tujuh tahun lalu. Seketika Ludwig terduduk lemas di depan bangunan yang terbakar itu. Gilbert ada didalamnya, Gilbert ada di bangunan itu.

KLAK

Suara itu mengalihkan pandangannya. Matanya melihat seseorang terbaring tidak jauh di depannya, Ludwig berjalan mendekati orang itu. Dunianya serasa runtuh seketika, itu Gilbert, rambut putih itu, tidak salah lagi, hanya Gilbert yang memiliki rambut itu di tempat ini.

Tapi sosok itu sudah tidak bernafas lagi, di seluruh tubuhnya ada luka tembakan dan luka bakar.

Gilbert, kakaknya sudah mati.

Matanya menggelap, dia bahkan tidak sadar sudah memeluk mayat itu, menatap mata merahnya yang terbuka.

Dia tidak bisa mempercayai semua ini, baru beberapa hari yang lalu dia bersumpah akan menjaga Gilbert. Baru beberapa hari yang lalu dia memeluk tubuh itu, tapi sekarang tubuh itu tidak hangat, hanya tubuh dingin tanpa nyawa. Apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang? Apa yang harus ia lakukan ketika orang yang menjadi tujuan hidupnya sudah tidak ada?

Diacaknya rambut putih itu, perlahan tangannya menjelajahi wajah pucat itu, mulai dari mata merahnya yang indah, hidungnya yang mancung, wajah yang sempurna. Tangannya berhenti di bibir Gilbert, bibir merah yang sekarang sudah memucat, perlahan didekatkannya bibirnya dengan bibir itu, ciuman singkat tanpa pernah mendapat balasan. Perlahan air matanya turun, memenuhi wajahnya dan wajah pucat di bawahnya.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAA" Dia berteriak, terus berteriak sampai suaranya habis.

Tetap tidak ada reaksi dari tubuh dalam pelukannya, karena itu dia mengeratkan pelukannya, berbaring di tanah, menunggu.

Sudah berjam-jam dia berada di posisi itu, tidak ada orang lain, benar-benar kosong. Tangannya sendiri masih melingkari tubuh Gilbert, menolak untuk melepaskannya.

Pikirannya sekarang kosong, sekosong perkampungan tempatnya hidup selama tujuh tahun terakhir, sampai ada suatu suara yang mengagetkannya,

"Kau mau menghidupkannya kembali, da?"

-TBC-

*Holocaust: Genosida sistematis yang dilakukan Nazi terhadap berbagai kelompok etnis, keagamaan, bangsa, dan sekuler. Bangsa Yahudi merupakan korban utama Holocaust, jumlah korban kaum Yahudi mencapai 6 juta jiwa. Genosida yang diciptakan Adolf Hitler ini dilakukan dengan tembakan, penyiksaan, dan gas racun di kampung Yahudi dan Kamp Konsentrasi.

**Hustler: Pekerja seks laki-laki.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Fanfic ini saya dedikasikan buat yang sudah review di fic pertama saya:**

**Izhaak, Just and Sil, Knocturne, Funabashi Akane, Miss Celesta, dan Ayazaka Freak. Thanks 4 u all. Buat Izhaak-san, ini saya sudah buat fanfic Germancest lagi, semoga tidak mengecewakan (^ ^). Fanfic ini rencananya tidak akan terlalu panjang, hanya ada dua atau tiga chapter.**

**Buat yang nunggu fanfic saya yang Enduring Time, maaf banget saya kelamaan updet dan malah membuat fic berchapter lagi, tapi pasti saya updet dalam waktu dekat kok...**

**Terimakasih buat yang sudah baca, kalau tidak keberatan tolong review ya, flame juga boleh, saya sangat mengharapkan kritik dan saran anda semua...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: FOREVER**

**Warning: AU, Shounen-ai, sedikit OOC (atau banyak?), plot berantakan, dsb.**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia belongs to Hidekazu Himaruya, but the story FOREVER belong to me.**

**Rated: T **

**Genre: Supernatural, Romance**

**.**

**.**

Kenapa?

Kenapa semua orang hanya menilai berdasarkan apa yang mereka lihat?

Apakah aku sebegitu buruknya karena terlahir berbeda?

Kalau iya, kenapa aku harus dilahirkan dengan wujud seperti ini? Kenapa aku harus ditakdirkan begini?

Apakah aku dilahirkan hanya untuk merasakan rasa sakit tanpa pernah merasakan apa yang disebut kebahagiaan?

'Tidak, Semuanya sudah berakhir, semua penderitaanku sudah berakhir sejak kau lahir ke dunia ini...'

'Aku tidak akan pernah sendiri karena kau akan selalu bersamaku dan mencintaiku...'

'Benar kan?...West...?'

Xxxx

...

**Part 2: You're not Alone**

Gadis itu berlari sekuat tenaga, ekspresi horor terlihat jelas diwajahnya. Pikirannya memerintahkan kaki-kakinya untuk bergerak lebih cepat, tapi kelihatannya otot-otot kakinya tidak mau bersinkronisasi. Dengan nafas terengah-engah, gadis itu melambatkan larinya, matanya mencari tempat persembunyian kesana kemari sampai akhirnya dia melihat bangunan terlantar didepannya.

Dengan tertatih-tatih, ia berjalan ke arah reruntuhan tembok dan bersembunyi dibaliknya. Air mata mengalir deras diwajahnya. Setelah yakin tidak ada orang dibelakangnya, gadis itu mulai memejamkan mata dan mengatur nafasnya, tapi baru satu menit dia melakukan itu, sebuah suara derak mengagetkannya.

"Kau tidak akan bisa lari, _little girl_" Suara yang sangat dingin dan bernada kejam mengagetkan gadis itu. Spontan dia menoleh, dan apa yang dilihatnya membuatnya matanya terbelalak lebar. Detik berikutnya hidup gadis itu berakhir tanpa sempat melawan atau bahkan sekedar berteriak.

Sementara sang tersangka pembunuhan masih terdiam memandang sosok lemah dihadapannya. Dalam kegelapan malam, dia membisikkan sebuah kalimat sayup-sayup yang menghilang tersapu angin.

"Maafkan aku..."

Xxxxx

...

...

**Inggris, 4 Juni 1939, London**

Pemuda brunette berkacamata itu terbangun dari tidurnya di pagi hari seperti biasa, ia menoleh kesamping tempat tidurnya, kosong. Kelihatannya istrinya sudah terbangun lebih dahulu karena ia bisa mendengar suara di dapur. Pasti saat ini sang istri sedang menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka, sudah hampir tiga tahun aktivitas ini menjadi kebiasaan mereka di pagi hari.

"Roderich, kau sudah bangun?"

Roderich tersenyum lembut, dia turun dari tempat tidur, berjalan menuju istrinya lalu mencium keningnya sekilas, "Pagi Eliza".

Elizaveta tersenyum manis, betapa ia sangat menyukai saat-saat seperti ini, dimana ia dan Roderich bisa hidup bersama-sama dengan tenang dan damai. Tidak ada perang di sini, tidak ada yang mempermasalahkan status mereka, walaupun semua ini didapatkannya dengan suatu pertukaran yang sangat tidak ia inginkan.

Sementara Elizaveta sedang menyiapkan makan, Roderich membaca surat kabar hari ini, dahinya mengernyit membaca artikel utama surat kabar itu...

**LONDON NEWS, - Lagi-lagi ditemukan sesosok mayat wanita di daerah Whitechapel, distrik East End. Pagi ini, seorang pejalan kaki menemukan sesosok mayat dalam kondisi menggenaskan di sebuah bangunan terlantar. Mayat ini diidentifikasikan sebagai JD (20), seorang pekerja tuna susila di wilayah setempat. Seperti serangkaian pembunuhan sebelumnya, jantung wanita ini hilang dari tubuhnya...**

Roderich tidak melanjutkan membaca surat kabar itu karena Elizaveta sudah duduk disampingnya, "Kemarin Ludwig menelepon, katanya hari ini dia akan mampir kemari untuk mengembalikan buku yang dipinjam darimu".

Pria itu hanya mengangguk, Ludwig, sudah tiga tahun sejak kejadian itu, sekarang pemuda itu adalah seorang pekerja di kantor miliknya dan menjadi salah satu pengusaha muda yang cukup populer di antara bangsawan Inggris. Pada awalnya, Roderich sangat terkejut mendapati kemampuan pemuda itu dalam menangkap pelajaran dan hal-hal lain seperti tata krama dan sebagainya, mengingat waktu itu dia hanya seorang buruh angkut.

Saat tengah berpikir, ia dikagetkan oleh suara ketukan di pintu rumahnya, "Ah, itu pasti Ludwig, sebentar, aku bukakan dulu pintunya".

"Pagi Elizaveta, Roderich ada?" Suara berat di pintu masuk mengindikasikan bahwa memang benar pemuda berambut pirang itu yang datang.

"Ya, dia ada di dalam, masuklah" Terdengar bunyi langkah-langkah perlahan dan kemudian Roderich bisa melihat Elizaveta dan Ludwig telah ada di ruang makan mereka. "Letakkan saja bukunya di meja dekat pintu itu dan bergabunglah dengan kami" Roderich berkata dengan nada agak memerintah. Ludwig hanya mengangguk pelan dan menarik kursi di samping Elizaveta.

"Bagaimana keadaan Gilbert?"

Satu kalimat pertanyaan itu mampu mengubah aura ruangan menjadi lebih suram. Setelah Roderich mengucapkan kata-kata itu, Ludwig hanya bisa terdiam, sedangkan Elizaveta memandang Roderich dan Ludwig bergantian dengan wajah cemas.

"Sama seperti biasa". Akhirnya Ludwig menemukan suaranya. "Tapi dia akan segera bangun, kemarin adalah yang terakhir"

Roderich menghela nafas, kelihatannya kalau persoalan yang dihadapi mereka saat ini tidak akan selesai begitu saja, "Ludwig, dengarkan aku, walaupun perjanjianku dengan_nya _sudah selesai, tapi hal-hal yang sudah dikorbankan untuk itu-"

"-tidak akan bisa dikembalikan lagi", Elizaveta menyambung, ekspresi terluka terlihat jelas di raut wajahnya.

Ya, tidak akan bisa dikembalikan lagi. Kebahagiaan yang sempurna pasti tidak akan pernah didapatkan apabila seseorang melakukan transaksi dengan_nya._ Tapi bagi Roderich maupun Elizaveta, yang saat ini mereka terima sudah lebih dari cukup. Tapi Ludwig, dia akan menderita seumur hidupnya, mereka berdua tahu akan hal itu walau tidak sanggup mencegahnya karena pemuda yang sudah mereka anggap sebagai adik itu kemudian mengatakannya.

"Aku sudah tahu, tapi aku tidak bisa menghentikannya, bahkan aku belum bisa membuatnya bahagia seumur hidupnya, karena itu... apapun resikonya, aku sudah siap".

Xxxx

.

.

**7 Juni 1939**

Beberapa jam setelah bekerja, Ludwig sudah berada di dalam bangunan itu, _mansion_ Braginsky, tempatnya tinggal saat ini. Sudah tiga tahun sejak waktu itu, dimana semua yang dilihatnya adalah merah yang menyala, api yang menelan apapun didepannya.

"_Kau mau menghidupkannya lagi, da!"_

_Pemuda itu hanya memandang orang yang tiba-tiba muncul didepannya dengan tatapan kosong, di pelukannya ada kakaknya yang sudah terbaring kaku. "Siapa kau?" hanya itu yang bisa terucap dari mulutnya._

"_Aku adalah makhluk yang bisa mengabulkan semua permintaanmu" kata orang itu dengan senyum kekanakan._

_Tapi kemudian senyumnya berubah menjadi serigai mengerikan, "Aku adalah makhluk yang muncul dihadapan dia yang memanggilku. Jadi apa keinginanmu"_

"_Hidupkan dia", kata Ludwig cepat, "Hidupkan Bruder"._

_Orang itu berjongkok di depan tubuh Gilbert, "Menghidupkan yang sudah mati adalah pekerjaan berat da, aku harus berhadapan dengannya yang paling tidak mau kuhadapi"_

_Ludwig tertunduk dihadapan makhluk itu, "A-aku akan melakukan apapun...apapun..., karena itu kabulkanlah..."_

"_Tentu saja ada yang harus kau lakukan, tidak ada permintaan tanpa konsekuensi, da"_

"_Aku mengerti, akan kulakukan apapun"_

"_Untuk menggantikan kepingan jiwa, aku memerlukan jiwa lain"_

_Pemuda itu tampak mengeraskan tekadnya, "Akan kuserahkan!, akan kuserahkan nyawaku..."_

_Makhluk bermata ungu itu menyela, "Aku tidak membutuhkan nyawamu, aku memerlukan jiwa, hati dari yang masih hidup, bukan dari yang sudah mati"_

"_Lakukan semua yang kuperintahkan dan kau akan mendapat apa yang akan kau dapatkan"_

"_Ya, aku mengerti"_

"_Dan untuknya", orang itu menyentuh wajah Gilbert tanpa mempedulikan Ludwig yang tampak tidak senang dengan perbuatannya. "Dia akan menjadi milikku"._

_Mata biru itu terbelalak, "Ap-apa maksudmu?"_

"_Namaku Ivan, Ivan Braginsky, dan mulai detik ini kita sudah terikat kontrak, Ludwig Beillsmidth", tanpa menjelaskan apapun orang itu berbalik, memerintahkan Ludwig untuk mengikutinya._

Ludwig kembali ke dunia nyata, memandang nanar pada apa yang ada di depannya. Tubuh orang itu terbaring di tempat tidur king size di dalam mansion bangsawan Braginsky yang mewah. Sudah lama orang itu tertidur dengan wajah tenteram, tidak mempedulikan pemuda pirang yang selalu setia menunggunya membuka mata.

.

Xxxxx

.

.

Mata merahnya memandang ke sekeliling, hanya ada kegelapan disepanjang penglihatannya. Dia tidak ingat sejak kapan ia berada di sini, sebenarnya tidak ada suatu hal pun yang ia ingat dalam waktu yang entah kenapa ia merasa sangat, sangat panjang.

Entah setelah berapa detik, berapa jam, atau berapa tahun, pemuda berambut putih itu melihatnya, cahaya yang bersinar tepat didepannya.

Pemuda itu mengerjap pelan, kaget dengan apa yang terjadi. Dengan pikiran yang tidak fokus, ia perlahan berjalan menuju arah datangnya cahaya itu. Beberapa menit kemudian, ia melihat pemandangan yang terasa familiar baginya.

_Seorang anak laki-laki, kira-kira berumur lima tahun, bertubuh kecil dan berambut putih meringkuk di pojok ruangan, tubuhnya penuh luka. Ayah angkatnya baru saja mencambukinya setelah mabuk-mabukan. Gilbert melihatnya tengah menangis tersedu-sedu di ruangan gelap itu._

_Tiba-tiba pintu rumah menjeblak terbuka, seorang wanita setengah baya berlari mendekati ayah anak itu. "TUAN, ISTRI ANDA SUDAH PULANG DARI RUMAH SAKIT"_

"_Hn", laki-laki itu hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti wanita itu keluar dari ruangan setelah memandang penuh kebencian ke arah anak laki-laki di sudut ruangan._

Gilbert hanya memandang ke arah anak laki-laki itu, walaupun tubuhnya lebih kecil dan dibalut debu, tapi Gilbert mengenal anak itu. Anak itu adalah dirinya sendiri. Sementara Gilbert sibuk mengamati, anak itu tiba-tiba berdiri dan perlahan menghapus air matanya dengan lengan kotor penuh darah. Dia berjalan pelan ke arah kamarnya, tapi di tengah jalan, ia terhenti begitu mendengar tangisan bayi dari sebuah kamar.

_Gilbert kecil mengintip melalui celah kamar, tidak ada siapapun di kamar itu. Ayah maupun ibunya tidak ada di sana. Penasaran dengan asal suara tangisan, bocah itu memasuki kamar dengan ragu-ragu. _

_Ruangan kecil itu kosong, Gilbert memandang sekeliling dengan kebingungan sampai akhirnya matanya tertumbuk pada apa yang ada di tengah ruangan, sebuah keranjang bayi yang dilatakkan di atas meja yang menghadap ke arah barat dimana asal suara tangisan itu terdengar. Perlahan-lahan, bocah itu memanjat kursi di samping keranjang dan melongokkan kepalanya._

_Apa yang dilihatnya membuat bocah itu terkesiap. Sepasang mata biru melihat langsung ke mata merahnya, dan salah satu dari tangan kecil makhluk itu menyentuh kepalanya. Ragu-ragu, Gilbert mengarahkan tangannya ke arah makhluk kecil itu, menggenggamnya erat._

"_Hangat", entah kenapa tangan kecil itu terasa hangat baginya._

_Yang diingatnya pertama kali adalah sebuah cerita yang beredar di sekitar anak-anak lain, apabila ada seseorang yang menderita, maka Tuhan akan mengutus malaikat untuk menolongnya, dan orang yang menderita itu akan berbahagia selamanya._

"_Jadi kau adalah malaikat?", Gilbert bertanya kepada bayi itu, yang pastinya tidak akan pernah menjawab pertanyaannya. Tapi Gilbert tidak butuh jawaban, buatnya keberadaan makhluk kecil itu seperti mendapat pertolongan dari surga. _

"_Mulai sekarang, kau adalah malaikatku, West"_

_Dan untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Gilbert tertawa bahagia._

_._

_._

_._

Beberapa saat kemudian , ruangan disekitarnya berubah menjadi sebuah kamar sempit berukuran 2x3 meter, kali ini Gilbert melihat dirinya sendiri yang berumur kira-kira enam belas tahun.

_Seorang pemuda berambut pirang bergelombang menatap Gilbert dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan, "Gilbert, aku tahu pekerjaan ini sulit untukmu, tapi kau tidak boleh melakukan hal itu kepada pelanggan"._

_Bocah enam belas tahun itu tersentak dengan perkataan Francis, sekujur tubuhnya dipenuhi dengan kemarahan, "KAU! BERANI SEKALI KAU MENGATAKAN HAL ITU DIDEPANKU, BUKAN MAUKU BEKERJA SEPERTI INI, AKU HANYA-" remaja albino itu menunduk, tidak melanjutkan perkataannya._

"_Aku mengerti, tapi itu pekerjaanmu dan ini pekerjaanku, kita berdua tahu kita tidak menginginkan ini, sekarang pergilah ke lantai dua, ada pelanggan yang menunggumu di sana" Francis menepuk punggungnya sekali dan pergi meninggalkannya sendirian di ruangan itu._

_Remaja itu terduduk, memeluk tubuhnya dengan tangan gemetaran, perasaan marah, malu, dan terluka bercampur menjadi satu membuat kepalanya terasa berdenyut. Baru beberapa jam yang lalu tubuhnya digerayangi dengan pandangan penuh nafsu, membuatnya ingin muntah di tempat itu. Tapi dia tahu, hanya hal ini yang bisa ia lakukan untuk menghidupi dirinya dan sang adik sekaligus, dia tidak boleh berhenti walau tubuhnya itu terus dirusak dan dikotori oleh para pria atau wanita setengah baya yang hobinya melakukan tindakan mesum dan amoral. Berusaha menguatkan hatinya, si pemilik mata merah itu berdiri dan berjalan dengan tegap keluar ruangan. Dia mengeluarkan senyum yang meremehkan dan memasang wajah menggoda seperti biasanya ketika berhadapan dengan tamu berkebalikan dengan hatinya yang terus dirundung hujan tiada henti._

.

.

Pemandangan dihadapannya berubah lagi, kali ini dia melihat pemandangan yang mengerikan, rumah yang selama ini ditinggalinya terbakar. Gilbert melihat tubuhnya terjebak di antara puing-puing rumah penampungan.

_Pemuda itu melihat sekelilingnya, tidak ada jalan keluar, semua sudah terlahap oleh api. Pasrah, dia terduduk di lantai sementara api mulai mendekat ke arahnya._

'_Apa aku akan mati sekarang?' Entah kenapa dia merasa sedikit lega, setelah semua yang dialaminya, mungkin kematian adalah satu-satunya yang bisa membebaskannya. West akan baik-baik saja tanpanya, dia hanya akan menjadi beban untuk adiknya karena dia hidup, suatu saat West pasti akan mendapat kesempatan untuk hidup lebih baik, dan jika saat itu tiba, dia pasti akan mengalami kesulitan karena mempunyai kakak berpenampilan aneh yang hanya bisa menjual tubuh, kematian adalah jalan terbaik. Jadi pemuda itu tidak lagi bergerak, hanya menunggu dan menunggu sampai api melahap tubuhnya._

.

.

Semua yang dilihatnya membuat kepala Gilbert berdenyut-denyut, Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Bukankah seharusnya dia sudah mati? Berapa kalipun dia berpikir, dia tidak bisa mengerti kenapa bisa berada di tempat itu sampai matanya menatap sesuatu.

Gilbert membuka matanya lebar-lebar, apa yang dilihatnya ini membuat jantungnya seakan meloncat keluar. Tubuhnya terbaring di atas tempat tidur di ruangan paling besar yang pernah dia lihat selama hidupnya, dan dia tepat berada dia atas tubuhnya, melayang.

Tapi yang membuatnya terkejut bukan itu, seseorang menggenggam tangannya, tepatnya tangan di tubuh aslinya. Orang itu, seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang disisir ke belakang dan bertubuh tinggi besar sedang tertidur di samping ranjang sambil menggenggam tangannya.

'WEST!'

Gilbert berteriak, tapi kelihatannya pemuda itu tidak bergeming sama sekali.

'WEEESSSSTTT!'

"Percuma kau berteriak seperti itu, dia tidak akan bisa mendengarkanmu!"

Gilbert menoleh, memandang ke arah seseorang yang baru saja memasuki kamar. Dengan langkah anggun, wanita itu berjalan menuju ke tempat Gilbert melayang.

'Kau bisa mendengarku?'

Wanita berwajah sangat cantik , walau agak menyeramkan itu mengangguk, rambut peraknya bergerak lembut tersapu angin. Perlahan dia mendekati Gilbert, memandang pemuda itu dengan tatapan tajam menyelidik, "Aku ada di sini atas permintaan kakak"

'Apa maksudmu?'

Tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan Gilbert, wanita itu menyentuh dahinya.

"Sudah saatnya kau kembali ke tubuhmu"

**-TBC-**

**.**

.**  
><strong>

**A/N:**

**Akhirnya jadi juga chapter dua dan yang bertanya-tanya kenapa si Roddy dan Eli masih hidup, itu bakal dijawab di chapter tiga. Di chapter ini saya sedikit menyelipkan kasus pembunuhan berdasarkan pembunuhan berantai di Inggris abad 19, Jack the Ripper, di distrik East End, London yang juga dikenal dengan daerah Whitechapel (walau tahunnya berbeda). Ada yang bisa nebak siapa tokoh yang muncul di akhir cerita?  
><strong>

**Thanks buat yang udah review:**

**Crescent Crystal: **Fic saya masih belum ada apa2nya kok, masih berasa kaku banget bahasanya. Kamu pingin kakak laki2 kaya Gilbert? Mending jangan deh, pasti ngerepotin, dan saya mengerti sekali perasaan anda yang pingin bunuh kakak2 anda, mau buat aliansi pembela hak2 adik tertindas sama saya? Dan fic DRRR anda kapan diupdate? Saya tunggu lho...

**Izhaak: **Iya, di zaman itu, yang namanya Albino itu memang dikucilkan dan seringkali ditindas karena ketidaktahuan masyarakat tentang dunia medis, bahkan ada fakta yang mengejutkan kalau zaman dulu, orang Albino banyak diburu dan dibunuh untuk diambil tulangnya guna keperluan spiritual, dll. Makasih reviewnya, ini dah lanjut.

**Just and Sil: **Saya emang lagi pingin nyiksa si GilGil berhubung saya lagi suka ma dia (lha..?). Dan saya akui emang Germancestnya kurang banget, saya masih dalam tahap pembelajaran sih... Padahal saya suka baca fic Germancest berbagai rate, tapi buat nulis susah banget ternyata...

**Knocturne:** Mana mungkin saya bosen, saya malah seneng banget ada yang sama2 Germancest lover karena keliatannya di FHI ini jarang ada yang nulis fic Germancest... He.. he... Makasih buat pemberitahuan soal genre itu.., sebenarnya waktu itu saya mau taruh di genre Mistery, tapi keliru ngeklik Fantasy, tapi kalo dipikir-pikir emang lebih condong ke Supernatural sih, saya suka bingung soal genre, Sekali lagi makasih banyak...

**BlackYuki: **Posisinya? He he, mungkin disini memang lebih ke GermanyXPrussia, tapi di pikiran saya mereka itu bisa gantian (plaakkkk!). Tapi saya emang lagi suka sama uke!Prussia sih, habisnya GilGil kalo jadi uke itu Adorable banget... Lemonan? Maaf, tapi saya belum bisa nulis yang gituan, ngebayanginnya aja udah mimisan akut, tapi kalo ada yang mau buatin saya boleh aja, Germancest rate M, saya juga mau bacaaaaaaaaa...!

**tamtamtami: **Udah ketahuan kan gimana nasibnya GilGil? Benar kata Anda, Germancest dari fandom Indonesia itu masih sedikit banget, karena itu mari kita rame2 buat fic Germancest mulai rate K sampe M (dilempari sepatu bootnya Lud dan Gil).

**Azayaka Freak: **Terimakasih banyak, dan maaf ini fic updetnya telat, padahal saya bilangnya minggu lalu mau diupdate, hikz.. hikz... Saya akan usahakan untuk membuat fic2 Germancest lainnya karena pada dasarnya mereka itu OTP saya, makasih banyak reviewnya...(^ ^).

**kureha-alpha:** Emang sih, yang namanya Nazi itu menjadi sejarah yang gelap buat Jerman, tapi ga cuma Nazi aja kok, setiap negara pasti punya sejarah kelamnya masing-masing, bahkan di Indo juga ada kan?. Ha..ha, orang itu memang Ivan, entah kenapa menurut saya Ivan itu cocok banget buat meranin tokoh kayak begini, tapi dia belum dimunculin di sini, baru disebut-sebut namanya. Thanx 4 your review.

**Makasih banyak buat yang udah baca fict saya, Review pleaseee?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: FOREVER**

**Warning: AU, Shounen-ai, incest, sedikit OOC (atau banyak?), plot berantakan, dsb.**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia belongs to Hidekazu Himaruya, but the story FOREVER belong to me.**

**Rated: T **

**Genre: Supernatural, Romance**

**.**

**.**

Yang kutakuti bukanlah kegelapan, tapi hilangnya cahaya yang selama ini selalu melingkupiku.

Karena itu pula aku akan selalu mengikutimu Bruder...

Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menghilang dari dunia ini

Karena kau adalah cahayaku

.

.

**Part 3: Lost**

**.**

**.**

Gilbert Beillsmidth membuka matanya perlahan-lahan dan mengerjabkan matanya. Ruangan tempatnya terbangun agak remang pencahayaannya, tapi dia masih bisa melihat benda-benda di sekitarnya.

Agak limbung, Gilbert mencoba untuk duduk, tapi pergerakan tiba-tiba itu membuat kepalanya berdenyut-denyut nyeri. Tidak bisa memikirkan alasan kenapa dirinya berada di ruangan ini, mata merahnya memandang ke sekeliling.

"West..." Bibirnya meluncurkan kata itu begitu saja saat melihat pemuda berambut pirang yang tertidur sambil menggenggam tangannya.

Yang diajak bicara perlahan-lahan mengerjabkan mata kebingungan. Setelah beberapa akhirnya mata birunya memandang lurus ke arah pemuda albino didepannya.

"West? Namaku bukan West, aku Alfred, Alfred F. Jones, salah satu 'penghuni' di sini, sama sepertimu."

Gilbert hanya bisa memandang pemuda itu dengan bingung. Kenapa dia bisa berada di sini? Bukankah seharusnya dia ada di rumahnya , rumah penampungan bersama dengan Ludwig, seakan menyadari sesuatu, pemuda bermata merah itu bertanya pada orang didepannya, "dimana West?"

Pemuda bernama Alfred itu terdiam sesaat, tapi kemudian berbicara dengan nada heran, "Kau tidak ingat?", meyadari kebingungan di wajah Gilbert, pemuda itu melanjutkan, "Tiga tahun yang lalu, desa tempatmu tinggal mengalami kebakaran, di reruntuhan rumahmu hanya kau yang ditemukan selamat"

Seketika itu juga dunia Gilbert terasa runtuh.

Semua suara yang ada disekitarnya mendadak menjadi senyap.

Semua cahaya yang tadi menusuk matanya seakan hilang begitu saja.

Yang dia rasakan hanya keheningan dan kegelapan sampai-sampai dia tidak menyadari Alfred yang sedang berbicara kepadanya.

"Aku pergi dulu, cobalah untuk beristirahat dengan tenang , tubuhmu masih sangat lemah, kalau kau butuh apa-apa..." Alfred berhenti bicara karena menyadari Gilbert tidak lagi mendengarkan perkataannya, akhirnya pemuda itu menghela nafas, mengambil kacamata di meja dekat tempat tidur sebelum beranjak keluar dari kamar itu.

.

.

"Sudah cukup kan?" kata Alfred sambil mengenakan kacamatanya dan memandang ke arah pemuda berambut dan bermata sama sepertinya yang dari tadi berdiri di depan pintu kamar itu.

Karena tidak mendapat jawaban dia hanya melanjutkan, "Apa tidak apa-apa begini? Dia terlihat syok sekali saat aku mengatakan soal kematianmu padanya."

"Ya.." orang itu akhirnya bisa berkata-kata setelah beberapa saat. "Lebih baik begini, entah apa yang akan terjadi kalau dia tahu apa yang sebenarnya".

"Aku tidak akan berkata apa-apa lagi kalau begitu" Alfred kemudian melangkah pergi menjauhi orang yang ada dihadapannya. Tapi baru beberapa langkah, seseorang dibelakangnya itu berteriak,

"Alfred!" Alfred berbalik menghadapi orang yang memanggilnya barusan, sejenak kedua pemuda itu hanya bisa terdiam ketika mata biru mereka saling berhadapan.

"...Terima Kasih" setelah pemuda berlogat Jerman itu mengatakannya, Alfred hanya bisa tertawa lebar, "Tentu saja Ludwig, yang namanya _hero_ selalu ada untuk membantu orang lain" dan kemudian benar-benar melangkah pergi dari sana.

Untuk sesaat Ludwig hanya bisa membatu di tempat, tapi kemudian ia melangkahkan kakinya perlahan, mendekati kamar tempat orang yang paling berharga baginya tengah terduduk dengan tatapan kosong sementara ia hanya bisa melihat dari celah pintu.

Dari semua hal yang pernah diinginkannya, sekarang Ludwig hanya ingin menghampiri pemuda berambut putih itu, tangannya terulur ke arah kakaknya, ingin tersenyum dan memeluk tubuh kurus itu, ingin mendengarkan suara yang selalu bisa membuat hatinya tenang.

Tapi kemudian dia hanya menarik tangannya lagi dan memandang Gilbert sekali lagi sebelum akhirnya dia menutup pintu itu.

"Ya, lebih baik begini" katanya seakan-akan hanya untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri untuk kemudian pergi, sejauh-jauhnya dari _mansion_ itu, untuk saat ini.

.

.

Di ruangan tengah mansion, seorang gadis berambut perak memasang wajah bosan. Sudah beberapa hari ini dia hanya bisa menganggur dan dia menggunakan waktu luangnya untuk mengasah pisau-pisaunya.

Natalia Alvroskaya tidak pernah habis pikir, kenapa kakaknya yang _walaupun dia sendiri sebal akan hal itu_ selalu menghindarinya selama berpuluh-puluh tahun terakhir tiba-tiba memanggilnya ke tempat tinggal pribadinya. Dan gadis itu semakin heran ketika ternyata dia hanya disuruh untuk menarik kembali seseorang dari alam kematiannya, biasanya hal itu bisa dilakukan oleh Alfred atau para 'boneka' kakaknya yang lain. Satu-satunya yang menyebabkan dia dipanggil kembali adalah untuk melakukan ritual pengembalian secara penuh, yang memang hanya bisa dilakukan olehnya di dunia manapun, tapi hal itu tidak menjawab pertanyaannya tentang kenapa kakaknya mau saja melakukan hal itu untuk seseorang.

Dan orang yang sudah dibangkitkannya itu benar-benar merepotkan, sudah seminggu ini orang itu terus berteriak-teriak histeris sepanjang hari membuatnya tidak bisa beristirahat dengan tenang, bukannya Natalia tidak bisa tidur atau apa karena dia memang tidak butuh tidur, tapi dia jadi tidak bisa bebas mengamati gerak-gerik Ivan dengan bebas tanpa harus diganggu oleh teriakan frustasi seperti itu.

Seakan hal itu belum cukup, setelah lelah histeris selama seminggu, sekarang seakan-akan jiwanya kembali tersedot ke alam sana meski itu tidak mungkin tanpa melibatkan pisau atau benda-benda tajam lainnya. Sebenarnya kemungkinan kedua juga tidak mungkin mengingat sekarang kakaknya tersayang memerintahkan tiga anak buah kesayangannya, Toris, Eduard, dan Raivis untuk menjaga orang itu selama _24 jam_.

Berbicara soal orang itu, Gilbert atau siapapun itulah namanya, memang agak berbeda dari orang lain, karena selama tiga tahun jiwanya sama sekali tidak mengalami kerusakan sedikitpun. Natalia hanya pernah bertemu sekali dengannya ketika seminggu yang lalu dia sendiri yang berbicara dengan jiwanya, meskipun pemuda itu tidak mungkin bisa ingat setelah dia kembali ke tubuhnya.

Mansion ini juga, kelihatannya semakin penuh dengan kehadiran orang-orang menyebalkan yang selalu keluar masuk untuk menemui kakaknya, misalkan saja tadi ada orang berkacamata dengan tampang sok yang disusul oleh seorang pemuda berambut pirang berantakan dan baju terkoyak bernama, kalau tidak salah namanya Ludwig, orang yang sebelum ini selalu berada di samping pemuda albino itu, entah apa yang terjadi padanya padahal seminggu yang lalu orang itu terlihat berpenampilan super rapi dengan rambut disisir kebelakang dan kemeja yang selalu dimasukkan. Tapi sekarang, jangankan rapi, sekarang dia terlihat seperti seekor hewan liar yang bau darah.

Tunggu dulu...

Bau darah..., jangan-jangan...

Detik berikutnya wajah bosan sekaligus heran seorang Natalia Alvroskaya digantikan oleh serigai lebar.

"Kelihatannya kakak sedang melakukan sesuatu yang menarik..." dengan gumaman itu Natalia segera bangkit dari tempatnya dan berjalan pergi entah kemana.

"...dan aku juga tidak boleh ketinggalan dalam pertunjukan ini."

.

.

Ludwig memasuki ruangan itu tanpa mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun, dengan langkah teratur dia mendekati seseorang yang berada di sudut lain ruangan. Pemuda yang tengah memandang lurus ke arah jendela, walaupun berada di dalam ruangan yang hangat, entah kenapa dia mengenakan syal, sepanjang ingatan Ludwig orang itu tidak pernah melepaskan syalnya dari leher.

Ludwig sama sekali tidak kaget ketika Ivan menyadari keberadaannya tanpa menoleh sekalipun ke belakang.

"Apakah permintaanku kali ini sudah kau selesaikan?"

Ludwig hanya mengiyakan pertanyaan itu tanpa mengubah nada suaranya.

Ivan tersenyum riang, "Bagus, kau memang bisa diandalkan, kau menepati janjimu untuk yang satu itu kan?"

"Tentu saja" walaupun suaranya masih tetap datar, tapi terselip perasaan terluka saat mengatakan hal itu, "aku tidak akan menemuinya lagi".

Ivan berbalik, berhadapan dengan Ludwig sepenuhnya, sekarang senyum itu berubah menjadi tawa lebar yang bisa menyebabkan semua yang mendengarnya bergidik ngeri. Tapi tidak dengan Ludwig, pemuda itu masih berdiri dengan tegak tanpa sedikitpun terguncang.

"Da! Kau tidak boleh menemuinya lagi karena sekarang dia milikku, dan apa yang menjadi milikku tidak boleh disentuh oleh orang lain" Ivan meraih rambut pirang yang sudah berantakan itu, mengusapnya pelan sehingga menjadi semakin berantakan, tapi kemudian dia menjambak rambut itu, mengarahkan wajah pemuda bermata biru itu tepat di hadapan wajahnya.

"Begitu juga kau, kau adalah milikku" kini tawa itu sama sekali lenyap dari wajahnya digantikan oleh ekspresi paling kejam yang bisa diperlihatkan oleh seseorang.

"Kau adalah milikku, karena itu kau akan terus mematuhiku, mengabulkan semua permintaanku sampai _saatnya_ nanti"

.

.

Sudah seminggu lebih Raivis diperintahkan untuk melayani Gilbert Beillsmidth, sebagai pelayan dia sudah sering diperintahkan untuk melayani para 'penghuni baru' di mansion itu. Dan semua orang yang dilayaninya selalu memiliki karakter yang sama pada mulanya; rapuh, putus asa, dan tidak memiliki semangat hidup, selalu begitu, orang ini_Gilbert Beillsmidth_ juga tidak berbeda dengan para pendahulunya.

Bukannya dia keberatan, bagaimanapun itu sudah jadi tugasnya untuk selalu mematuhi perintah Ivan, tugasnya sebagai 'boneka'. Selama ini, entah sudah berapa lama dia terkurung di mansion ini, mungkin sudah ratusan tahun, dia sendiri juga tidak peduli lagi dengan hal itu, bagaimanapun sudah tidak ada lagi masa lalu atau masa depan bagi makhluk sepertinya.

Ya, semua yang terjadi di sini bukan urusannya, selama itu adalah kehendak Ivan, apapun itu, adalah tugasnya untuk mematuhinya tanpa bertanya-tanya lagi. Dia tidak boleh membuat pengecualian untuk hal apapun itu.

Karena itu selagi mempersiapkan makan malam untuk Gilbert malam itu di kamar, dia kaget sekali ketika untuk pertama kalinya orang dihadapannya itu berbicara kepadanya, "Hei".

Raivis tidak menjawab, bukannya apa, tapi dia tidak yakin Gilbert berbicara kepadanya, sudah beberapa hari ini pemuda yang dilayaninya tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun.

"Hei, kalau tidak salah namamu Raivis kan?"

Merasa kalau Gilbert memang sedang berbicara kepadanya, maka Raivis segera menjawab, "I-iya, ap-apakah ada sesuatu yang anda butuhkan ?"

"Bisakah kau membawaku keluar dari kamar ini?" Gilbert menjawab dengan suara datar yang terdengar sangat lemah, bagaimanapun setelah sadar dia sama sekali tidak menyentuh makanan yang diberikan padanya.

"Ten-tentu saja" dengan gemetaran Raivis membantu Gilbert untuk duduk di kursi roda dan mendorongnya keluar menuju balkon, agak sulit mengingat tubuh Gilbert yang hanya tinggal kulit dan tulang, tapi dengan sedikit usaha akhirnya mereka sampai di balkon yang terhubung langsung dengan taman itu.

Gilbert menoleh pada Raivis, "Tolong tinggalkan aku sebentar"

Raivis hanya mengangguk pelan dan melangkah kembali ke dalam kamar.

Gilbert memandang ke arah taman dengan mata mengernyit, tangannya terangkat ke atas untuk menahan sinar matahari langsung menuju matanya, bagaimanapun matanya sangat sensitif terhadap cahaya karena dia albino, karena itu juga dulu waktu keluar rumah di siang hari, dia selalu mengenakan baju yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dan kacamata hitam, dan Ludwig selalu memastikan itu.

Gilbert tersenyum singkat mengingat Ludwig yang selalu berlebihan kalau mengenai kondisi tubuhnya, mengingat adik yang selalu berusaha untuk menjaganya seolah-olah dia orang yang paling berharga di dunia. Tapi senyum itu segera menghilang karena dia mengingat kata-kata Alfred sebelumnya.

Hanya dia yang ditemukan selamat di reruntuhan rumahnya, itu berarti semua yang ada di penampungan itu sudah mati. Termasuk Ludwig. Satu-satunya alasan untuknya agar terus bertahan hidup di dunia sudah tidak ada.

"Mr. Gilbert"

Gilbert tersentak ketika sebuah suara mengembalikan pikirannya ke alam nyata, dia menoleh dan melihat pemuda berambut coklat, salah satu orang yang menjaganya beberapa hari ini.

"Ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu dengan anda, apakah anda baik-baik saja?"

Pemilik mata merah itu hanya mengangguk perlahan.

Beberapa menit kemudian terdengar langkah-langkah yang mendekat ke arahnya, Gilbert yang masih memandang ke arah luar menoleh sedikit untuk melihat tamunya.

Untuk pertama kalinya setelah dia sadar, mata merah itu membelalak kaget, menampilkan emosi yang rasanya sudah hilang dalam dirinya.

"Ro..de..rich...?"

**-TBC-**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:**

**Akhirnya bisa diupdate juga ini fict, sebenarnya sudah mau saya update sejak lama, tapi berhubung saya baru selesai dengan urusan UAS, input, dan patah tulang berturut-turut selama 2 bulan penuh yang bagaikan neraka dan modem yang ngadat-ngadat , akhirnya saya baru bisa mengupdet fictnya sekarang, gomen minna-san ( )...**

**Untuk balesan reviewnya:**

**Kureha-alpha: **Saya baru sadar soal tahun itu setelah membaca review anda!, Maaf buat para reader sekalian, nanti akan saya perbaiki.

**BlackYuki:** Kalo saya sih memang suka banget sama uke!Gilbert, entah kenapa saya emang suka kalo yang badas-badas gitu jadi uke. Maaf ya updatenya lama banget, chapter depan pasti ga bakal selama ini kok.

**Crescent Crystal: **Eh, anda suka bikin fict Gore? Kenapa ga dipublikasikan di FHI sini? Kan lumayan banyak tuh penggemar Gore di sini (termasuk saya), jadi sesama para penggemar Gore kita bisa saling berbagi satu sama lain.., he..he..he...

**Azayaka Freak: **Sama2 Aza-san..., thanks udah review, meskipun butuh waktu lama banget akhirnya ni fict bisa update. Untuk usulnya mungkin di chapter depan baru bisa dimunculkan.

**Yoichidea syhufellrs:** Ini sudah saya update, yah meskipun udah lama banget sih.. Maaf banget, it..itu.. cutternya tolong jangan didekatin ke saya ya, saya kan pecinta damai yang tidak suka kekerasan (bohong banget). Btw, makasih reviewnya!

**Sekian dulu dari saya, dan kelihatannya fict ini tidak bisa tamat secepatnya, mungkin akan ada beberapa chapter tambahan untuk kedepannya.**

**Untuk para reader, mohon reviewnya...?**


End file.
